Slaps, Kisses, Love
by JessFantasy16
Summary: Ginny is miserable because she can't be with Harry. But, Hermione helps her hatch a plan so that she can tell Harry how she feels. Post HBP. During the war.


**Slaps, Kisses, Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from _Harry Potter_, they all belong to JKR. I also don't own any of the background plot line; I do own the slight plot of this story.

Ginny looked up, across the table at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The sight that greeted her was a raven-haired, green-eyed boy with a famous scar on his forehead stooping over a map. Ginny glared at him, refusing to sympathize with him. She had grown accustomed to giving him this glance in the three days that he had returned to the mansion. She mentally willed him to meet her steely gaze, even though she knew he wouldn't. Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned three days ago from their trip to Godric's Hollow. They had only told very important Order members about what they had found and encountered there, so Ginny was left in the dark.

Ron wouldn't tell her because he wanted to "protect his little sister". Ginny's reply to that was, "Who was protecting whom in the department of mysteries two years ago!" Ron didn't say anything, but she saw his ears redden as he walked away from her. Hermione wouldn't even tell her, as much as Ginny begged. The two had become extremely close over the past year, and it hurt Ginny that Hermione wouldn't tell her. When she expressed her feelings, Hermione told her that Harry had to tell her, no one else. As for Harry, he barely looked at her, let alone talk to her and tell her his secrets. So, it was only natural that Ginny felt very left out and that she felt some contemptuous feelings towards Harry.

She heaved a great sigh and stood up. She slammed her chair back under the table and stomped off up the stairs. Hermione looked after her and when Harry looked up, Hermione was giving him a "you know better" look.

"What?" he asked confused. She just gave him another look. "I'm very bust planning how to kill the most evil wizard of our time, thank you very much!" He was indignant. He knew that Ginny was hurting, and he was too, he just really didn't want her to get hurt. He had thought that she would understand this.

Hermione gave Harry another "look" before getting up to go find Ginny.

She found her friend in the room that they were sharing at Number Twelve. The Order was camping out there until Harry told them his next move. And, even though there were enough bed rooms for everyone to have their own, most people had found a room buddy because asides from being lonely during hard times, the old house was a bit creepy. Contrary to what Hermione had expected to find, she found Ginny furious. She was muttering under her breath and every so often she would swear extremely loudly. She kept kicking things and she was pacing up and down the length of the room. Hermione was glad that she got there when she did, otherwise, Ginny would have probably started throwing things.

Hermione had expected to see Ginny in tears so, naturally, this was a bit of a shock.

"Oh, hi," Ginny said in a huff, noticing that her friend had entered.

"Ginny?" Hermione said cautiously, "do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Ginny asked, obviously very angry. "The fact that the boy who not two months ago said he loved me won't look at me? Or how about the fact that we're both being torn up inside when I _know_ that I can help him through this!" At this point, angry tears started to fall from Ginny's eyes. "Oh, Hermione! I love him so much!" Then, she suddenly totally broke down and Hermione hugged her friend to her, letting Ginny soak her shirt with her tears.

"And he loves you, too. That's why he's so afraid to be with you. He doesn't want you to be hurt."

Ginny looked up at her friend again, anger suddenly sparking again in her chocolate eyes. "That's total rubbish, Hermione! You know that and so does Harry! Voldemort's gonna find out about me no matter what, and no matter how hard Harry tries, he can't stop loving me that quickly. So, why shouldn't we have the small bit of happiness that we can while we can?" Ginny resorted to crying again. Hermione just stroked her friend's hair.

"Tell _him _that," Hermione said softly.

Ginny looked up at her friend, confused. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "Tell him everything you just told me, with as much anger and passion and there's no way that he'll be able to turn you down."

"Hermione, he won't even look at me! How am I going to get him to talk with me?" Ginny said, exasperated.

"I can help you there," Hermione said, a sly gleam entering her eyes. "He's going to come up to bed soon. I'll wait on the landing where Lupin and Tonks's room is off of and you hide in the empty room across the way. Do you still have your coin from the D.A.?" when Ginny nodded, yes, Hermione continued. "I'll signal you when he's about to come past the room you'll be hiding in. Then, you grab him and lock the door. Tell him what you need to tell him and I'll cover for you if the need arises."

Ginny looked at her friend as if she were insane. "I can't do that," she said, suddenly faltering.

"Yes, you can," Hermione urged her friend. "If you tell Harry what you just told me, with as much feeling as you just used, you'll be fine. Explain to him your side. Give him a chance."

Ginny looked reluctant. As she thought about it, she suddenly regained the gleam of passion that her eyes had formerly conveyed. "You're right. I can do this!"

"Just a quick tip," Hermione told her friend, "be firm. Don't cry, don't beg, yell and slap if you have to."

Ginny looked taken aback by her friend's advice. She then saw the wisdom in her words and nodded. "Right! I have to be very forceful. I can't feel sorry for him, not until he sees it the way I do." And with that she marched down the stairs and hid in the empty room. She took out her coin from the D.A. and sat down on the bed in the room.

It seemed that she waited for hours, when, in reality, it was only a matter of minutes. However, in that time, Ginny went over and over again, in her head, what she was going to say to Harry. She was going to be firm. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to beg. She wouldn't feel sorry for him or even let him speak until she had finished. She deserved to have some say in a relationship that was half hers, after all.

Then, she saw her coin glowing and poked her head out of the door. Luckily, Harry was engrossed in his map still as he walked up the stairs. Ginny marveled at how he didn't trip. But, it gave her an advantage. He would never see what hit him.

As Harry drew level with the doorway that Ginny was standing in, she grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the room, muttering a locking charm towards the door and a privacy spell over the room, so that they wouldn't be over heard. She also grabbed his wand out of his back pocket (he'll never learn, will he?) and threw it onto the bed.

"Wha-" Harry began, but Ginny cut him off.

"No, Harry! Don't say anything! Let me say what I have to say!" She detected a whine in her own voice and decided she had to be a lot firmer.

"Ginny, I'm busy! I don't have time to talk now," Harry tried to reason with her.

"No, Harry! I need to get this off my chest! You're going to listen whether you want to or not!" Ginny was beginning to get annoyed. She then realized that she might have to resort to slaps, as Hermione had said, if Harry didn't listen.

When Harry was silent, Ginny looked up at him, confused.

"Well, go on, then," he said, impatiently.

Ginny nodded and gulped. Then, she took the plunge.

"Harry, how come you won't look at me?" she asked him, looking into his emerald eyes.

Harry sighed and began to answer, but Ginny cut him off again. "Not two months ago, you loved me, and now you won't look at me?"

"Ginny, you know why we can't be together…" Harry really didn't want to talk about this at that precise moment.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Ginny pressed, but she didn't let him answer her. "Harry, Voldemort's gonna find out about us no matter what! Why can't we have a small piece of happiness while it's possible?"

"Ginny, I just don't want you to get hurt-" Harry was cut off once again when Ginny's hand connected with his cheek. He looked at her, shocked.

"No! Let me finish!" Ginny was really getting mad now. "You don't want me to get hurt! You don't want me to get hurt! Well, it's too late for that, Mr. Potter!"

"Gin, I'm sor-"this time, he was almost expecting the slap.

"_Don't call me Gin_! And, LET ME FINISH!" Ginny was shouting by now and breathing heavily. "Did it ever cross your mind that Voldemort might already know about us? Hmm? Did you ever think about that? I mean, practically the _whole school _knew about us going out, so don't you think that either Snape or Malfoy or one of the other countless kids of Death Eaters at our school won't have told him? Don't you think that they're playing as his spies to find your weaknesses!"

Harry was silent. Ginny felt a pang of guilt but reminded herself that she wasn't going to feel sorry for him. Not yet, anyways. "Or how about the fact that we're both being torn apart inside because we can't be together?" Here, Ginny paused waiting for his reaction.

"Harry, I know that I can help you through this! I _know _that it is a risk, but I also know that being together will help both of us through this War." She was close to crying by now. "I love you _so_ much, Harry." She put her fingers under his chin and brought his eyes to meet hers. "I know that you love me, too." Harry nodded in agreement. As Ginny looked into his eyes, she saw that they were filled with tears, as well.

"I'm just so scared, Gin," Harry said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt and it was my fault. I love you so much…" he trailed off.

"I know, but I can take care of myself. And I know that you need someone to lean on. You can't always carry the world on your shoulders. I want to help you, Harry. I love you."

"I love you, Gin." And with that, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. They shared gentle, loving kiss until passion overcame both of them and the kiss reached new heights. Both let their tears flow and their tears mingled with each other as they shared that kiss.

When they broke apart, Harry was sobbing. Ginny pulled him to her and let him cry into her chest. They sank to the floor. They sat there for a while, until Harry had had a nice, good cry.

When Ginny looked down at him again, she saw that he was fast asleep. She realized that he must have been exhausted. She smiled down at the man she loved. She then realized that when he woke up, he might have a terrible ache in his neck. So, she placed a silencing charm on him and levitated him up to his room.

She set him down on his bed as gently as she could, but it wasn't gently enough. He opened his eyes blearily. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Than you, Gin," he said softly. She shushed him and told him to sleep. She assured him that she would make sure that no one disturbed him.

He smiled at her again and before drifting back off to sleep, he whispered, "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry." She kissed his forehead and then stood up. She walked out of the door and closed it as softly as she could. She put a locking charm on the door and a silencing spell on the room. She then put a sign on the door that she thought would keep people away.

The sign read:

_DO NOT DISTURBE! _

_If you wake up this poor man who has the weight of the world on his shoulders and deserves a good sleep, you will have an angry Weasley girl to deal with. _

_And if you thought the Weasley brothers were bad, you ain't seen nothing yet. _

**A/N: **_Hey! This is a one-shot that I just had to get off my chest! I've had the idea for a long time and now it's finally in words! Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear constructive criticism and anything else you'd like to tell me! Thanks!_

_JessFantasy16 _


End file.
